


Gift

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is falling, and tomorrow's date with Akashi is on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Snow feathered down through the sky, enlivening the darkening horizon as Kouki watched out his bedroom window. From his vantage on the second story, he could not see how much was accumulating to the grass below, but he liked to think it was sticking. It was the first real winter storm of the year and it seemed like ages ago that he’d had the pleasure of a white-capped world to explore. There was however, a limit.

It couldn’t snow too much, or he might not be allowed to go to Kyoto tomorrow.

Wriggling deeper under the heating blanket giving him shelter, the teen lost sight of the outside.

He smiled humbly beneath the cover. It was almost embarrassing, how much he was anticipating that one trip. This entire week, it had been the only thing on his mind. What he might do to wile away the hours on the train there, how it would feel once he arrived. The expression on the one whom he was meeting’s face.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know Furihata was visiting, or anything quite as mischievous as that, but, just- this was the first time that Kouki had taken the initiative to ask to come. The last time that they’d met up, at that time here in Tokyo, he’d made that request of the other and mercifully been granted permission. Prior to then, it had always been Akashi who laid out the terms of their dates. And, granted, Kouki had always sort of liked that. It both lessened the anxiety of wondering on his part and made him feel so beautifully cared for.

Why then the sudden change?

Even when he’d asked it himself, he hadn’t known why he wanted it to come to fruition. It was only after they’d parted ways and he’d had time to get his head back on straight again that the brunette realized it. More than anything, he wanted Akashi to feel at least a small percentage of the happiness the other gave him. Admittedly, he didn’t know very many ways to do that. He was hopeless when it came to pleasing such a sophisticated mind, but Kouki’s theory with his boyfriend was that sometimes the simplest gestures worked best.

When a person goes out of their way to think of you, that can be the best sort of feeling in the world. When they, without any form of prompting, _just because_ , try to please you. That was the theme he was striving for with his request.

He thought that maybe, even though Akashi liked planning things, it might be a good turn for the redhead to have something planned for him. Despite the fact that Furihata was traveling to the other teen’s home, he’d researched a few places that they could go together when he was there. And when they did, he planned on treating the other like a prince.

Honestly, it frazzled every last nerve he had, imagining the things he was set on doing tomorrow, like holding open every door along their path or buying them both a fancy meal, but somehow he’d survive. If he could just see that he’d made the other happy, that would make all of his bravery justifiable.

After all, Akashi possessed a smile that was worth a thousand uncomfortable moments.


End file.
